Flexible displays have many advantages such as impact-resistant, vibration-resistant, lightweight, compact in volume, portable and so on.
Currently, materials for flexible display are generally divided into three categories, that is, E-papers (or flexible electrophoretic display), flexible Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) and flexible liquid crystals.
A popular method conventionally used for fabricating a flexible display is an attach and remove method, in which a flexible substrate is attached onto a conductive rigid substrate via an adhesive layer, and the flexible substrate is peeled from the conductive rigid substrate after completing fabrication of the flexible display, thereby forming the flexible display. However, during operation, such a peeling method results in generation of electro-static charges which fail to be immediately discharged via the conductive rigid substrate, thus damaging the flexible display and decreasing the non-defective rate.